In this complex world, it is not uncommon to misplace any of a variety of articles we tend to use each day, such as keys, eyeglasses, and wallets. We often misplace these articles because we put them down at a particular location, become distracted, and then leave the area probably thinking about something else. These items are rarely actually lost, just misplaced and their owner typically won't realize that an item is missing until, of course, they need to use it.
To overcome this problem and to help people keep tract of their everyday belongings, a variety of devices have been developed, many of which are based on radio frequency transponder technology. These prior art locating devices usually include a transponder and a transmitter. The user would attach the transponder to an article that he or she wishes to keep track of (prior to it being lost). Should the item become misplaced, the owner simple activates the transmitter so that a radio frequency signal is transmitted within a prescribed area. If the transponder (and therefore, the attached item) is within that area, the RF signal will cause the transponder to “respond”, usually audibly, such as a beeping sound, but may also include an appropriate illumination source as well.
These prior art item-locating devices are unnecessarily complex and require that the user carry the transmitter portion, which is yet another small item to keep track of and which will probably just get lost, anyway. Also, these RF item-locating devices of the prior art are only useful at finding items that have been misplaced in a relatively open and spacious environment, such as on a desk or in a car. These devices fail to help locate an item that is among many other items in a relatively closed and small environment, such as finding a set of keys in a purse filled with other items.
Applicant has recognized the need to provide a simple illumination device that may be attached to an item so that upon the activation of the device, the item may be easily found.